LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game
(everything on this page is speculation even the fact that there will be a game is not confirmed but it is EXCEEDINGLY likely) A LEGO adaptation of The Lord of the Rings trilogy and prequel, primarily the film versions. =Plot= The game follows the Lord of the Rings trilogy and prequel. The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, The Return of the King, and The Hobbit ''in a humorous way with child-friendly humour in the same fashion of the previous LEGO Game titles. Levels Introduction '''The One Ring' Summary: Defeat Sauron. Characters: Elrond, Isildur Boss:Sauron(10 hearts) Enemies:Orcs,Trolls,Mordor Uruks Setting: The First Battle for Middle-Earth The Fellowship of the Ring Gandalf's Return Summary: Find Gandalf and his pony after his pony runs away Characters: Frodo (overalls), Gandalf the Grey Setting: The Shire A Long Expected Party Summary: Release Gandalf's fireworks and then listen to Gandalf's story Characters: Merry and Pippin Setting: Bag End, Bilbo Baggins' Eleventy First Birthday Party Betrayal at Isengard Summary: Go to Isengard and Defeat Saruman. Characters: Gandalf and Saruman Boss:Saruman(4 hearts) Setting: Isengard Attack on Weathertop Summary: Stay at the Prancing Pony and go with Strider. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Strider Boss:5 Ringwraiths(3 hearts each) Setting: The Prancing Pony, Weathertop Rivendell Summary: Form the Fellowship and set off for Mordor. Characters: Gandalf the Grey, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Boromir Setting: Rivendell The Mines of Moria Summary:Travel to Moria,fight The Watcher in the water,journey through Moria and find Balin's tomb. Characters:Gandalf,Legolas,Aragorn,Gimli,Frodo,Sam,Merry,Pippin,Boromir Boss:The watcher in the water(8 hearts) Setting:The Walls Of Moria,The Mines of Moria) The Bridge of Khazad-Dum Summary:Fight your way out of Balin's tomb and defeat the Balrog. Characters: Gandalf the Grey, Gimli, Frodo, Legolas, Boromir, Pippin, Sam, Merry, Aragorn Enemies:Moria Orcs Boss:Cave Troll(4 hearts), The Balrog (15 hearts) Setting:The Mines of Moria The Uruk-Hai Summary: Stay with Lady Galadriel,travel along the Great River,then defeat the Uruk-Hai. Characters: Boromir, Aragorn,Frodo,Sam,Merry,Pippin Enemies:Uruk-Hai Boss:Lurtz(6 hearts) Setting:Lothlorien,The Great River,Amon Hen The Two Towers Saruman's Prisoners Summary: Escape the Orcs and run into the forest Characters: Merry, Pippin Boss:Grishnak(5 hearts) Setting: Orc Campfire The Cursed Theoden Summary: Explore Fangorn Forest.You find Gandalf,and must free Theoden from Wormtongue's curse in Edoras. Characters: Gandalf the Grey, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli Boss:Grima Wormtongue(3 hearts) Enemies:Rohan guardsmen Setting: Fangorn Forest,Theoden's Hall Treebeard Summary: Help the Ents talk to each other Characters: Merry, Pippin Setting: The Fangorn Forest The Wolves of Isengard Summary: Defeat Saruman's Wolves Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Theoden, Gimli Boss:Sharku(5 hearts) Enemies:Wargs,Uruk-Hai,Orcs Setting: Plains Smeagol's Plan Summary: In Ithilien,spot the Haradrim. Faramir catches the company and takes them to his cave. Then in Osgiliath,Frodo hides from Nazgul and Faramir lets them go after he made the Nazgul leave. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Smeagol, Faramir Boss:Nazgul(4 hearts) Enemies:Orcs Setting: Ithilien,Faramir's Cave,Osgiliath Minas Morgul ''' Summary:Sneak past Minas Morgul and hide from the Orc army.Then,climb the stairs of Cirith Ungol. Characters:Frodo,Sam,Gollum Setting:Minas Morgul,the stairs of Cirith Ungol '''The Last March of the Ents Summary: Flood Isengard Characters: Merry, Pippin,Treebeard Enemies:Orcs Setting: Isengard The Battle for Helms Deep Summary: Defend the walls.As the wall is destroyed,Defeat the Uruk-hai invading through the breach.Retreat back to Theoden and help him defend the gate. Retreat again to the keep. Characters: Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Haldir, Gandalf the White, Eomer Boss: Uruk-hai Leader Enemies:Uruk-Hai,Orcs,Uruk-Hai Beserkers Setting:Helm's Deep The Return of the King Battle For Osgiliath Summary: Defend the outer part of the city.Then retreat deeper in the city. The Nazgul arrives and Faramir and his soldiers are forced to retreat. Characters: Faramir,Madril Enemies:Orcs Setting: Osgiliath Shelob's Cave Summary: Go with Smeagol to the secret Passage,and find a way out. Then fight Shelob. Characters: Smeagol, Frodo, Sam Boss:Shelob(12 hearts) Setting:Shelob's Lair, the pass of Cirith Ungol A Truly Dead Army Summary: In Dunharrow,talk to Elrond & Eowyn.Go through the mountains and go inside the cave.Then persuade The King of the Dead to help in the battle. Then board the Corsair ship and ambush them. Characters: Aragorn(Minas Tirith), Legolas, Gimli Boss: King of the Dead(8 hearts) Enemies:Dead Warriors,Corsairs Setting: Dunharrow,The Dead Army's Cave,Corsair Ship The Siege of Minas Tirith Summary: Defend the walls and destroy the seige towers.Then go to the courtyard. Defeat the trolls,orcs,and easterlings. Then retreat to the 2nd level. Defend that level and fight till the Rohirrim arrive. Then fight the Witch-King. After the Witch-King leaves,stop Denethor from burning Faramir. Characters: Gandalf the White,Pippin Boss: Witch-King(6 hearts),Denethor(3 hearts) Enemies:Trolls,Orcs,Mordor Uruks,Easterlings Setting:Minas Tirith The Battle of The Pelennor Fields Summary: Charge at the Orcs and defeat them.Then fight the Mumakil with their Haradrim. Then save Theoden from The Witch King and defeat Gothmog. Characters: Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn(Minas Tirith),King of the Dead Adding Characters: Theoden,Eowyn(Armor), Merry(Armor),Eomer Boss: Haradrim Leader(4 hearts),Witch-King(15 hearts),Gothmog(8 hearts) Enemies:Easterlings,Orcs,Wargs,Mumakil,Haradim,Mordor Uruks,Catapults Setting:The Pellenor Fields The Black Gate Summary: Distract Sauron and then Destroy the One Ring. Characters: Aragorn(King), Legolas,Gimli,Eomer,Gandalf the White,Sam,Frodo Boss: Gollum hearts, Troll Chieftain [ 6 hearts], Mouth of Sauron [ 3 hearts] Enemies:Trolls,Orcs,Mordor Uruks Setting:The Black Gate,M.t Doom The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey An Unexpected Party Summary: Head off with Thorin & Co. Characters: Bilbo, Gandalf, Balin Setting: Bag End Roast Mutton Summary: Freeze the Trolls Characters: Bilbo, Bombur Setting: The Trolls Bonfire A rest in Rivendell Summary:Stay in Rivendell and speak to Elrond. Characters:Bilbo,Thorin,Bifur,Bofur,Bombur Setting:Rivendell The Misty Mountains Summary: Travel through the misty mountains and find the cave. Then,fight the Goblins and kill The Great Goblin. Characters:Bilbo,Thorin,Balin,Gloin,Gandalf Boss: The Great Goblin Enemies:Goblins Setting:The Misty Mountains,Goblin-cave Riddles in the Dark Summary: Solve the riddles with Gollum. Characters: Bilbo, Gollum Setting: Gollum's Cave The Fellowship of the Ring * After Isildur's father is killed, he and Elrond battle Sauron together before he cuts the ring from his hand. * During the escape from Moria all of the characters work together to fight the Balrog before Gandalf stops it. * Legolas and Gimli help Aragorn fight Lurtz at the battle of Amon Hen. * In the cutscene, instead of Frodo being stabbed, Frodo shook his head to the dark shadow men and gets them away from the ring, the Witch King stomped Frodo's left leg very harshly and makes Frodo cry in pain like a child. * Arwen is a kind, but fiesty and silly elf princess in the game. In the cutscene, Aragon falls in love with Arwen, but got slapped by her. In the other cutscene, Arwen, taking Frodo to her kingdom, blew a raspberry at the shadow riders that if the want come and claim Frodo, then makes a female Tarzan yell for the river horses to get rid of the Shadow riders. * In the long cutscene, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragon, Gimili and Legolas met the night elves, Galadriel, the kind but happy elf queen, hugs Frodo too tightly. Then, in the fortune telling water scene, Galadriel shows Frodo about the ring, then she makes a spooky laughter that Frodo will have a queen, not dar, but beautiful and terrible as the dawn and etc, then calms down. The Two Towers * The company has to battle their way through the Golden Hall to reach Theoden's throne room, and have a battle with Grima in the throne room. * Faramir helps Frodo, Sam, and Gollum fight their way out of Osgiliath. * The heroes battle the Uruk-hai Commander, the leader of the Uruk-hai force attacking Helm's Deep, in a fight at the end of the battle. * The Return of the King * Aragorn and his group have to fight their way through the paths of the dead, and face-off with the King of the Dead. * Frodo and Sam enter Shelob's lair and battle Shelob together as then Frodo gets wrapped up in silk. * During the battle of the Pelennor fields Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas fight and kill Gothmog. They also arrive in time to help Eowyn battle the Witch-King. Eowyn dosen't chop off the Fell Beast's head or stabs the Witch-King in the face, she just cuts the Fell Beast's neck and punches the Witch-King in the face and stomps on him to death. * In the cutscene, during the the big Spider attack, Frodo has a dream when Galadriel tells Frodo to wake up and hugs him too tightly, then Frodo wakes up grunting "Wha-wha-wha!" and sighs in relief. * During the battle of the Black Gate the heroes first have to battle the Mouth of Sauron before the forces of Mordor come out. Towards the end they battle a powerful Troll Swordsman (from the movie). Gollum also eats the ring and Frodo's hand then falls into the mountain. * In the cutscene ending, Aragon became King of Minas Tirith, then uses Gandalf's staff as a microphone and hums "The Shire" loudly that makes the crowd waves because they like his song and Arwen ran up to him and kissed him. The crowd cheered. * The Hobbit Part 1 * In the intro, Bilbo leaves the shire with the dwarves on his pony and goes across deserts and plains to find the forest. Bilbo tries to get food from the bag, but there isn't any. So, he and Bombur go to check out a campfire. Midtro 1: Bilbo and Bombur find the trolls and see the wallet. Midtro 2: Then they start running down the hill, screaming. Outro: They then get caught by the trolls. They hear Gandalf talking, but think it's the trolls. Then the sun comes out and the trolls turn to stone. * Intro: Bilbo falls down a hole that was in a hill as they were escaping from Goblins and grabs The Ring from off the ground. Just then Gollum comes. They both look across the river. Midtro: After Bilbo and Gollum found a way across a pond that led to Gollum's little house-thing, he goes across. Gollum shows Bilbo some color pads. Outro: After Bilbo and Gollum solve the riddles, Gollum leaves. Then Bilbo trips and the ring flies out of his pocket and onto his hand, he disappears. Then he just runs out of the cave, after he follows Gollum to the exit. * * * Intro: Bilbo, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Thorin, Dwalin, Bombur, Bifur, Balin, Bofur, Ori, Nori, and Dori are walking through the forest when, suddenly, the Dwarves disappear. Midtro: Bilbo finds the spiders and throws a rock at one. It bounces off the spiders head and breaks Bombur Free. Outro: Bilbo and Bombur free the other Dwarves and they all run away. * * The Hobbit Part 2 * * * * * * * chapter/movie select should be in Bag end in Bilbo's adventure book. You start with only The Hobbit and the Fellowship of the ring and you unlock the others later, giving you choice wether to start on Fellowship or The Hobbit. Story Characters (Plus Free Play Alternates) * Frodo Baggins - Sting * (Coat, Jacket, Jacketless, Overalls, Cirith Ungol, Orc Disguise, Mordor, Party, Hobbiton) * Samwise Gamgee - Sword * (Coat, Jacket, Jacketless, Orc Disguise, Mordor, Party Tree) * Merry Brandybuck - Sword * (Coat, Capeless, Overalls, Rohan, Party Tree) * Pippin Took- Sword * (Coat, Overalls, Gondor, Party Tree) * Aragorn- Narsil: kills in one blow * (Bree, Jacketless, Fellowship, Helms Deep, Mordor, King) Arwen- Sword and bow * (Weathertop, Rivendell, Grey Havens) * Gandalf- Sword, Staff can use magic * (The Grey, Hatless, The White * Legolas- Bow and knives, can use elf spots * (Fellowship,Armor) * Gimli- axe, double axe * Galadriel- Magic and vision spots * Boromir- Sword and shield * (Fellowship, Osgiliath) * Smeagol- Fish, bites, kicks, and punches * (Hobbit, Gollum) * Theoden King- Sword and spear. * (King, Armor) * Eagle-Mount-able * The King of the Dead- Can control dead and, Unlimited water time. * Eowyn- Spear, Sword * (Edoras, Helm's Deep, Armor,) * Rohirrim royal guard- Spear, Sword * Rohirrim soldier- Sword * Orc warrior- Scimitar * Orc archer- Bow * Orc crusher- hammer * Rohirrim archer- Bow * Yeoman archer- Bow * Elf- Sword and bow * Elrond- Magic, Sword * (rivendell,mordor) * Elendil- magic * Gil-galad- Magic and sword * Ilsidur- narsil kills in one blow * Gloin- Axe * Treebeard- fists * Ent (mountable)- fists * Denethor- knife * Imrahil-Sword * Eomer- Sword and Spear * Saruman- Magic staff and controls orcs * Wormtounge- can hypnotize people * Nazgul- mount-abel Ringwraith(or nazgul)-sword,super strength,morgul-blade kills in one hit,shield * Witch-king- mace, sword, magic, Super strength, morgul-blade * Sauron- Magic, Mace: kills in one blow, Controls orcs and nazgul, and Super strength. * Cave-troll- Club, Super strength. * Balrog- Whip, sword, Super Strength. * Easterling- Sword and spear. * Haradrim archer- Bow * Mumakil commander- Controls Haradrim and sword. * Mumakil(1 more player can mount on it also) * Uruk-Hai warrior- Scimitar * Uruk-Hai archer- Crossbow * Uruk-Hai berserker- Double Scimitar * Uruk-Hai commander- Double scimitar.(can contol up to 30 Uruk-Hai) * Lurtz- Super strength, Scimitar, Bow * Ugluk- Scimitar. * Mauhur- Spear * Sharku- Sword * Gimbatulash- Sword and bow * Dunlending- Spear * Goblin warrior- Spear and knife * Goblin archer- Bow * Warg rider- Scimitar. * Warg- Mount-able * Corsair umbar- Sword * Gondor captain(can control up to 30 soldiers) * Gondor tower guard- Spear * Gondor soldier- Sword * Gondor archer- Bow * Gondor ranger- Bow and sword * bree villian- Knife * Bilbo baggins- Sting {C (The Hobbit, Birthday, Aged) * Deagol * Mountain troll- Club * (attack,drum) * Mouth of sauron- Sword(can command orcs) * Faramir (ithillien,osgiliath,gondor)- Sword and bow * Madril-Sword * Gothmog-Sword,crossbow,can command orcs * Grishnakh-Sword,dagger * Gorbag-Sword * Shagrat-Scimitar * Mordor Uruk-Scimitar,bow * Hobbit-Dagger * Farmer maggot-Rake Barrow-wight-can possess dead enemies,magic * Dead soldier-Axe * Tom bombadil-can sing and paralyze powerful enemies and kill weak enemies * Tranduil(father of legolas)-Elven Sword * (king,soldier) * Gamling-Sword,spear * Grimbold-Spear,sword * Hama-Sword,bow * Dwarf-Axe * Dwarf commander(controls up to 30 dwarves)-Double Axe Dain-Double-axe,shield, can command Dwarves Dwarf Beserker-Double axe,sword Dwarf bowman-bow and arrows Fili-knife,axe,shield Normal,Battle of five armies * Kili-knife,spear,axe Normal,Battle of five armies * Oin-throwing axes,sword Normal,Battle of five armies * Gloin-short sword,spear,shield Normal,Battle of five armies * Thorin-Orcrist (kills Orcs in one hit),dagger,axe,shield Normal,Battle of five armies * Thorin (King)-Orcrist * Dwalin-Axe,short-sword Normal,Battle of five armies * Bombur-Dagger,shield,spear Normal,Battle of five armies * Bifur-Axe,shield Normal,Battle of five armies * Balin-Sword,axe, shield Normal,Battle of five armies * Bofur-throwing axes,axe, shield Normal,Battle of five armies * Ori-dagger,short sword Normal,Battle of five armies * Nori-dagger,spear Normal,Battle of five armies * Dori-Dagger,sword Normal,Battle of five armies Bolg-scimitar,spear,can command orcs,Warg-mountable The Great goblin-Orc-axe,can command orcs The Elven-king-elf-sword,can command elves Elf swordsman-elf-sword Elf archer-longbow Elf sorcerer-staff launches light Smaug-mountable in free play,can fly,fire breath,claws,bite,super-strength Bard-Bow, sword,shield, can command soldiers laketown,Battle of five armies lakeman-sword Lake archer-bow Beorn-axe,bear form,claws * Mirkwood Spider-bite,paralyzing stinger,mountable in free play * William The Troll-club,super strength * Bert The Troll-Hammer,super strenth * Tom The Troll-axe,super strength Achievements (For Xbox 360) By the way, G is Gamerscore and there is always 1000 G available in every LEGO game "One Ring To Rule Them All" (100G)-Complete the game to 100% "Fool of a Took!" (5G)-Unlock all versions of Pippin "Riddler Fiddler" (30G)- Get True Hobbit on all levels of the game. "1, 2, 3...3 Armies." (5G)-Unlock all Elf, Dwarf, and Human characters "You're late" (20G)-Complete The Fellowship of the Ring (Story Mode) "A Wizard arrives precisely when they want to. They are never late, nor early" (20G)-Get "True Hobbit" on all levels of The Fellowship of the Ring "This Day We Fight!" (20G)-Complete The Return of the King (Story Mode) "How about beside a friend?" (20G)-Get "True Hobbit" on all levels of The Return of the King {C "Worth Fighting For" (20G)-Complete The Two Towers (Story Mode) "All done" (20G)-Get "True Hobbit" on all levels of The Two Towers "Sting" (10G)-Unlock all characters with sting "My precious!" (20G)-Complete The Hobbit (Story Mode) "I am looking to hire a burglar, Bilbo Baggins" (20G)-Get "True Hobbit" on all levels of The Hobbit "To battle!!" (90G)-Unlock all characters "I hate Mondays" (20G)-Unlock Gimli, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Thorin, Dwalin, Bombur, Bifur, Balin, Bofur, Ori, Nori, and Dori "Roast Mutton" (10G)-Unlock all troll characters "That still only counts as one!" (30G)-Destroy a Mumakil alone with ''Lego''las Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:LEGO games Category:Characters